candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2016
07:33 Hey Chris! 07:33 Oh hi. 07:34 So 07:34 Did you know that one of the oldest templates on this wiki is of a pokemon? 07:34 07:34 Try out it 07:36 And? 07:36 Well 07:36 its just an interesting fun fact. 07:36 I was the first person to make a template not relating to candy crush at all 08:21 Hello. 08:21 o/ 08:22 Emma, you LDC is really hard :O 08:22 I know. 08:22 lol 08:22 Thats why there is such a big prize 08:22 Just trophy. 08:22 The rest are templates. 08:23 having a shiny trophy to go on your profile 08:23 Wait about 30 minutes. I will send a level to you. 08:23 Oh 08:23 You saw my latest blog 08:24 Hey what is that template just with a pokemon there? 08:24 08:24 08:24 There needs to be a space 08:24 Template:Sylveon 08:25 No need. 08:26 Still though 08:26 I bet you didn't know that. 08:26 xD 08:26 Yeaa 08:26 4:30 08:26 time to go to bed 08:27 See ya 08:27 o/ 10:55 o/ 10:55 o/ 11:41 Hello to everyone again. 11:41 It is pretty death here 11:45 hey 11:47 Hi 11:47 Just here for a while. 11:47 Hurt that my Troll's gonna win prizes today :P 11:53 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Mascot Awards Ceremony 2016 (26 July) 11:54 Can I add in the speech for Bubblegum Troll? :P 11:54 Since I'm apparently the main reason why he has won XD 11:56 it's live 11:57 Can I edit? XD 12:00 wait for a bit 12:00 12:01 Yo Mega 12:02 hi 12:02 Elsa, is it time for the speech? XD 12:07 nope 12:08 rapunzel is awarding BT the cutest character 12:08 12:22 sa-wad-dee-krab 12:23 lucas, now you can edit 12:23 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Mascot Awards Ceremony 2016 (26 July) 12:26 12:31 I just added the speech ;D 12:31 Oh boy, no working this week 12:31 Well, I was given homework, but that's not big thing 12:33 I see 12:33 Now answer another question 12:34 "And, as a mascot of Candy Crush saga Wiki in 2016, do you have any plan for the future?" 12:35 Hi Rose. 12:35 Hi guys 12:35 hey 12:36 To Bp, I need a break from rating levels 12:36 Okay. 12:36 Tomorrow new levels released. 12:36 Hi Cheekian. 12:36 I'm at 1673. 12:37 I just come for a while only,gtg 12:37 @Cheekiah HI! 12:37 yesterday is my 3000th edits. 12:37 okay congrats 12:37 @Cheekian I have question 12:38 Why I posting Roseturnip message wall it have error while sending? 12:38 12:38 Congratulations, but number of edits isn't important for admin right 01:19 But rare to find 01:21 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… even if it's not possible to catch i could've sworn people have found them legit. at least the CODE is in for them though 01:21 Ok. Really go to board notes. Back in about 30 minutes. 01:21 <3litecandycrusher> i guess we're both wrong, that means? 01:23 Back later 01:25 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 01:25 Bye. 01:29 Goodybye 01:31 Dead chat. 01:32 YEP 01:55 And dead. 02:05 Still making sockpuppets in a hope we give any crap out of it 02:05 Mega 02:06 You heard the plan right? 02:06 We aint going to ban fiona anymore 02:09 Ok Emma, prepeared contest. 02:09 Go to see it? 02:09 I saw. 02:09 I will update the blog post shortly. 02:09 This is going to be a tough one. 02:09 I already singled out 1 loser. 02:12 Fiona made like, 5 sockpuppets on the Geometry Dash wiki 02:12 I tried to send her to undertale wiki 02:12 lol 02:13 Bye! 02:27 Emma! Something nerf: liquorice swirl max is 6, not 19 02:28 Ah 02:28 alright 03:03 Well there goes my chances of asking why Emma wanted to meet me on chat 08:44 hi 09:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SB9Cpjd7PxI&list=LLh4eEZNU0AT5JF--KrBYK8Q&index=4 09:05 i am laughing right now 09:07 Whats that 09:18 ooohhhh juicy fart 09:18 fartinski 09:18 Megafart 09:18 Rosefartie 09:18 Fartinski 09:19 let's always fart 09:19 time to fart always 09:19 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 09:20 Fartinski 09:20 time to fart 09:20 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 09:20 Ok 09:21 oooh he juicy fart 09:22 STOP IT 09:22 Not real fart 09:22 ooooooohhhhh juicy fart 09:26 NRN, you gotta stay strong 09:26 Why 09:30 Fuck 09:32 Admin please ban I have a big **** in my pants 09:33 Uh NRN 09:33 That sounded harsh 09:33 Never say that again 09:33 Yes 09:33 He edited something 09:33 You got Moe Syzlakked 09:33 So ban is needed 09:34 This is why I should be admin 09:34 Ill contact prime 09:35 So obvious its Houroroso 09:40 Hi 09:40 HM 09:40 ok finally ccjs 43 was nerfed 09:41 Again 09:44 Hello 09:44 I posted it in my wall 09:45 Yes, with some others. Did you notice how many moves 209 has? Not 45 but xx 09:45 Complete the xx with the correct amount of moves 09:47 42 09:48 BRAVOOOOO!!!! You won the quiz 09:48 <3primetime3> I had a fun one-hour long chat game XD 09:48 <3primetime3> Hehe. 09:48 Bravo primetime3 09:49 <3primetime3> Just call me Primetime or Prime XD 09:49 Yes, primetime 09:49 @Not real name It was not a nerf but a xxxx 09:49 Complete xxxx with the correct word 09:49 If you win, you'll get two star medals 09:49 <3primetime3> I wonder what it is :P 09:49 <3primetime3> So hard XD 09:50 A quiz from CCJS 09:50 No, a usual word that it is used in level redesigns in Saga 09:50 Buff 09:50 Bravo, +2 star medal points for NRN, and 1 for primetime 09:50 Anyways for the episode names of CCJS I found out episode 19 name when episode 18 was released 09:51 From CCJS fan page? 09:51 No 09:51 But from where?] 09:51 I found episode 18 and 19 at same tine 09:51 Time 09:51 Somewhere 09:51 OK 09:51 But at keast its correct, I was not sure if correct or not 09:52 Ill try to find episodes 20 and 21 09:52 OK 09:52 Like in CCSSW 09:52 The time I renamed episode 18 page I already knew episode 19 name 09:53 Just waited for episode 19 to release then rename 09:53 381-420 ccjs can be leaked in apk file 09:54 If ccjs fan page then it can onky be found after release 09:54 OK 09:54 I found it before release 09:54 I gtg 09:56 Goodbye for a while 2016 07 26